The Villain
by SeriouslyKidding007
Summary: It was fine if he was, in her eyes, not a prince anymore but the villain.


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters here.

A/N: I dunno if this kind of story was already written before but I hope you enjoy my version if it were so.

-000-

HE

He was the person who punched a senior as soon as he stepped into the gate and made the person bleed. Everyone saw and they were horrified. He was the new boy with an unusual orange hair in school. It was hard for him to make new friends when all circles of friends inside the classroom he belonged were already established and they seemed to take his natural hair color as that of a common punk. And with his exhibition on his first day, it was already near impossible to make even one. He already knew. They avoided him, trying to make less contact with him as possible. He felt like the odd one, an outcast somehow. His introvert nature didn't help either. He was his own person. He didn't want to make up a front just to please people and make shallow friendship.

" Don't go near him. He's dangerous." That's what they said about him.

-000-

II. SHE

She was the bubbly girl from another class, the sweetheart who everyone looked up to and admired for her kindness. She simply wanted everyone to have a happy high school life. She was naïve in her own way. But she was happy. Then she saw him, approaching the senior who was bullying a freshman, trying to take money from him. Nobody noticed but him, a new catching face she never saw before. She saw him approaching them and trying to talk it out with the senior. But the senior just gave the new guy with orange hair a smug look and tried to hit him in the gut. But the new guy invaded and punched the senior who ended up slumping on the hard concrete ground and bleed. That was then what everyone saw.

They all gave the guy a judgmental and disapproving look and whispered among themselves as they tried their best to overlook the situation and avoid the new guy with orange hair.

" He's a dangerous fellow."

" We shouldn't go near him. He'll punch us too."

She hesitated for a moment but when she collected her resolve, she stepped out to defend the guy. However, it was already too late. The guy turned his back and entered the school gates like he never cared about what happened. No explanations made, thus word about him started to spread throughout the campus. He was labeled a notorious student.

-000-

III. THEM

Somehow, they met in an unusual place—amidst the heavy rain, in a shed at the park. He took shelter there. The rain was too heavy for him to walk home even if he had an umbrella with him. It was chilly too. It was good that he had a jacket with him.

Then she came, running towards the shed, all wet. Her umbrella broke amidst the heavy rain. She saw him as she entered the shed. She didn't say a word as she occupied the farthest corner of the place. He didn't seem to mind either. Only silence ruled between the two of them as the rain poured heavier and the cold gust of wind blew.

She, being wet, didn't resist embracing herself hoping for some warmth. She was freezing. Then she felt something being draped over her. Looking up, she saw his amber eyes stare down at her.

" Use that jacket to warm yourself." He told her.

She was taken aback for a moment and took longer to process. Finally noticing that she had been staring at him for long without speaking, she blushed as she flustered when she spoke. "T-tha-thank you."

He let out a chuckle before smiling in reply. " You're welcome." Then he came back to his post.

Another streak of silence came. He looked straight outside at the heavy rain while she kept stealing glances at him. Then she decided to speak. " I…I know what happened that time."

He turned his head towards her as he gave her a questioning look. Yet he didn't speak.

" That time. I knew you saved that boy from the seniors."

" Ah, that one."

" Y-you should have told them what really happened." She told him boldly as pulled his jacket closer to her body.

" It wasn't necessary." He said as he nonchalantly placed his hands inside his pocket.

" It is! They should have known your good intentions! You're a hero! Not a villain!" She said loudly.

He observed her for a moment with wide eyes. Then his gaze softened as he smiled a gentle one. " One person from school who knows my intentions and actually appreciates it…that's enough for me."

She was speechless and surprised. But she smiled nonetheless as she respected his decision. " Then I'll be your friend when no one will."

This time, it was his turn to be surprised. " Thank you."

-000-

IV. HIM and HER

Time passed and the two of them grew closer together. They gave time for each other, getting out of one's way just for the other. They learned a lot about each other and treated each other as someone special.

She was special to him. She was the first and only friend he had in school. He confided with her, fought for her and stayed beside her when she needed him.

He, for her, was the hero prince she had read from those children stories and she was his princess. She felt special when she was with him.

He gave her a bouquet of flowers and chocolates on one occasion. He wanted her to feel the appreciation he had for her, when she always stayed by his side.

She was very happy receiving those gifts from him. It was a sweet act he did. Those flowers for her, held a deeper meaning—a future for the two of them together. All her hope and confidence surged up. She confessed to him. " I like you."

He had always thought they were friends. She was special for him since he was the only friend he had, thus he treated her special. " I'm sorry. I like someone else."

She was hurt. With all the things she thought he did because she was special for him, because she was his princess. But now she knows, she was only his friend and it hurts her. All her dreams of them together shattered into pieces. She's broken. And he, her supposed to be prince was the one who hurt her.

He didn't want to hurt her but he didn't want to lie either. He wanted her to be happy with someone who was really meant for her. It was fine if he was, in her eyes, not a prince anymore but the villain.

-FIN-


End file.
